A Blast From the Past: The 76th Games (SYOT OPEN)
by justicesquad111
Summary: Head Gamemaker Sandra Fast has been reading books about the world before Panem since she was little. She read, and read and read all so that one day she could create an arena unlike anything Panem had ever seen. This takes place 5 years after the rebellion failed District 13 is now involved in the Games. AU
1. Chapter 1

The arena was perfect.

It was everything Sandra Fast had ever wanted it to be. She smiled down at the Holo-Map in the Gamemaker's Headquarters. The new headquarters was filled with oil painted portraits of previous gamemakers and she felt it was extremely unsettling to have them all staring down at her. It was as though they were saying " _Don't make the same mistakes we did..._ "

Ever since Sandra Fast was little she had poured over history books of the world that existed before Panem. This arena idea came to her like a dream, it was simply just meant to be. Just as she was beginning to get lost in thought she heard footsteps coming from the entrance to her room. She turned her head to see President Snow as stoic as ever. She immediately turned to face him and bowed her head a little.

"President Snow I was not expecting you" she announced.

"Ah, dear Sandra that's quite alright I wanted to surprise you anyway"

Snow smirked and walked down the steps and headed toward the Holo-map in the center of the room where Sandra was standing. He lowered his head his head to it was level with the three large triangle shaped structures that populated the arena.

He pointed a finger at the blue-ish projection of one and muttered " What are these, they're lovely..." he trailed off.

"I read in a book they're called Pyramids, they're meant to be tombs for deceased kings. Instead they will be tombs for our poor tributes." Sandra stepped away from the map and allowed Snow to look over it some more.

"Sandra dear your sandbox is quite lovely from what I can tell, don't disappoint me."

With that he straightened up, turned and strolled out of the room. Right in front of the door he paused in order to fix the portrait of the late Seneca Crane, making eye contact with Sandra as he did so. With a chuckle he walked out of the threshold and the pneumatic door closed itself behind him.

 **Hey guys this story is going to be a SYOT written by myself and my good friend Katie. The Tribute Profile is going to be on my profile. Look forward to seeing all of your awesome tributes! I WILL ONLY ACCEPT TRIBUTE SUBMISSIONS THROUGH PMs :D**

 **-Ryan**


	2. Tribute Form!

**Tribute form:**

 **Name of tribute-**

 **Appearance-**

 **Backstory-**

 **Family-**

 **Personality-**

 **What kind of training did they do (or not at all?)-**

 **Reaction to getting reaped-**

 **Special skills-**

 **Weaknesses (minimum 3)-**

 **Game plan-**

 **Alliances (yes or no? If yes specify whose relative their alliance is with)-**

 **Extra Info-**


	3. District 1: Sebastian Gold

Pale blue sunlight crept through the blue-ish glass of the Gold Family's greenhouse as Sebastian made his daily rounds. Well, it wasn't exactly his family's greenhouse. It was his. Sebastian's mother had purchased it for him when he turned fifteen, against his father's wishes of course. His father had always thought in order for Sebastian to win the games he had to be the biggest killing machine in the arena, but that's not how Sebastian thought of it at all.

 _Your mind needs to be just as fit as your body if you are to win the games._

That's why Sebastian had practically begged his parents for a place where he could practice identifying various sorts of plants. Money wasn't the issue his father ran a factory that dealt with fine jewels, but that same father only wanted him to train physically.

As he walked he came upon a plant with purple leaves, which he didn't remember. He rubbed a few of the leaves on his skin to see if the oils would have any affect. He continued on, his walk until he heard the door of the greenhouse open.

"Hello?" He called.

"Sebsy where are you...?" It was a little girls voice.

"Juliet stay put. I'll be right there!" he shouted to make sure he was being clear.

"I can't find you," She trailed off, and he could hear her footsteps.

What Juliet didn't understand is that there were several lethal plants in the greenhouse that an oblivious seven year-old girl could easily stumble upon. Fear suddenly hit him like cold water to his face as he ran through the maze of plants to where he believed his little sister was wandering. He saw Juliet sitting on the ground looking up at the sky through his rooms blue glass.

 _Oh thank god._

He sprinted to her and scooped her off of the ground, which made the little girl giggle. He buried his face in hers and gave her a peck on the cheek. Sebastian loved all of his siblings, but Juliet was probably his favorite. She's the only one that listened to him when he would try to teach them how to tie special knots. His ten year-old brother Felix would just get frustrated and throw a tantrum.

"Time to get ready for the _Reaping_ ," Sebastian said while making sure to say reaping in a scary voice.

Again his little sister laughed as though he had just said the funniest joke. In District One the Reaping wasn't something kids got worried about because there were always people who would volunteer. The idea of getting sent to the games against your will was kind of a big joke. He carried Juliet all the way to the living room where his mother was waiting and he put her down on the couch. Since his dad brought in so much money that his mother didn't have to work, she just took care of her children full-time.

"Sebsy you need to get ready for the Reaping," she chimed. "Also your hair is a mess make sure you clean it up."

"It would be my pleasure," he rebutted and bowed sarcastically.

She shook her head at him and before she could say anything else he ran upstairs to his room. His room was on the right at the end of the hall. As he made his way down the hallway he scratched away the itch on his right arm that must of been caused by the purple-leaved plant from early. He cursed under his breath and opened the door to his room. The layout was pretty simple. It was just a large bed with a dresser and a T.V. to boot. He knew that in other districts his room would be the pinnacle of luxury, but he didn't really care. In order for some people to be rich others have to be poor, that's just the way the world worked. He pushed aside all of the training gear that his father continued to force upon him and began to pull out some nice clothes from his dresser. He stood in front of the mirror as he buttoned up the grey shirt he'd picked out. After he put on his jeans and shoes, he was all set to go. He took one last look in the mirror and brushed his jet-black hair out of his eyes, and then he was off.

He continued to rub his itchy arm as he walked with Felix and Juliet to the square where the Reaping would take place. Even though they were too young to be chosen they wanted to come along for the spectacle. As safe as he should of felt, Sebastian was struggling with nerves.

 _Someone always volunteers, someone always volunteers..._

He kept repeating that phrase in his head until they arrived and before he knew it he was standing amongst the other seventeen year-old males from his district. So there he was standing amongst a bunch of guys who he didn't like scratching his arm, which was getting worse by the minute. Without warning a man dressed in a preppy maroon suit strutted onto center stage. Even though everyone knew who he was, he introduced himself as Nathan Temple anyway. Nathan Temple had been District One's tribute escort for as long as Sebastian had been alive. He was always overly preppy and annoying, and Sebastian hated him. He kicked off his speech about the Hunger Games and why they existed, and like always Sebastian zoned out. He was caught up trying to identify the damned plant with the purple leaves that was now causing a rash to spread up his arm.

 _Devils Fruit…? No._

 _Maroon Shroom…? No._

As he was racking his brain for the answer he was brought back to the present by the sound of his name resounding across the Square for everyone to hear.

"Sebastian Gold," Nathan lowered his head to the microphone one more time.

 _Someone will volunteer, someone always volunteers..._ Panic began to set in as Sebastian began looking all around him for someone who would volunteer and save him from almost certain death. " _Someone, anyone…"_ he pleaded internally. Sadly he was not that lucky and within seconds Peacekeepers had grabbed his arms and were half walking/half carrying him up to the stage. Once on the stage he awkwardly shook Nathan's hand and with a confident smile he turned and waved to the crowd as they erupted into applause. As he stood on stage waiting for his female counterpart the only thing that popped into his head was _they better have a cure for this rash in the Capitol._

 **Hey guys this is the first real chapter, what do you think? Personally we think Sebastian is a really interesting tribute due to the fact he relies on his brains. We can't wait to write more about him. That being said we still need many more tributes so please PM us with submissions :)**

 **-Ryan & Katie**


End file.
